Breathe In and Breathe Out
by Jessrin
Summary: Story of Leeandra VanVon going through Hogwarts. She makes good friends Lily Evan, James Potter, Sirus Black, and Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter One the Hogwarts Express

Breathe In Breathe Out

Preface

Leeandra VanVon was a quiet innocent 11 year old when she stepped on that red Hogwarts Express that September morning and little did she know when she would step of that same train at the end of the year she would be completely different.

Chapter One the Hogwarts Express

"Ma Ma I can't find Lou! Did you let him in?" a frantic Leeandra asked her mom.

"No are you sure you haven't already put him in his carrier?" Her mom asked.

"I don't think so but let me double check"

With that she took off up the steps to her room. When Leeandra made it to her room she looked in the carrier but no Lou, she turned around and was met with a wet kiss from her husky, Lou.

"Oh come on Lou we're going to miss the train if you keep this up and then what will I look like?"

Lou just looked at her like well what are you waiting for I'm ready to go.

"Fine you don't have to ride in the evil cage."

With that she gathered her trunk, messenger bag, and Lou's stuff.

"Ma Ma I'm ready can we go I don't want to be late!"

"Yes let's go. We'll apperate today I don't feel like driving the muggle car."

With that Leeandra and her mother apperated to kings cross. As Leeandra and her mother approached the barrier Leeandra noticed a family in front of her it was a muggle family they looked lost. So Leeandra decided her and her mother would help them.

"Ma Ma I think you should talk to her parents and see if they need help with getting her on the platform they look lost."

"Hello my name Kendra VanVon and my daughter Leeandra and we noticed the Hogwarts crest on your daughter's trunk do you need help getting on the platform?"

"Yes that would be wonderful. I'm Rosie Evans and my husband, Theo and our daughter Lily."

"So are you just sending her though?"

"Yes" was Mr. Evan curt reply. It seemed like he didn't like his daughter because she was a witch. On the other hand Mrs. Evans was hugging Lily and telling her to write often, behave, and have lots of fun. After Mrs. and Mr. Evans left Leeandra, Kendra, and Lily walked through the barrier.

"So girls this is the Hogwarts Express you better get on and find a compartment before they're all taken. Leeandra I'll see you in the holidays unless you change your mind about coming home."

"Bye ma ma!" Leeandra gave her mother a hug and she left to go to work.

"So my name is Leeandra but you already know that. And your Lily right?"

"Yes so do you want to get on the train now?"

"Why not"

With that both girls gathered their things and Lou deciding he had been ignored long enough made his presence known by barking at Leeandra.

"Oh what a cute puppy!" Lily said.

"Yes he is, his name is Lou. The train is going to leave in five minutes we should get on now." Leeandra said and led the way onto the train.

As the girls were looking for a compartment they ran into a boy and bags went flying.

"Watch where you're going why don't you. Look what you made me do!" The boy yelled at the girls.

"Well sorry but you're the one that ran into us so you should be apologizing to us." Lily stated.

"We sorry ladies you couldn't resist the urge to run into the arms of the fabulous James Potter" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever, come on Leeandra or we'll still be standing here when the train starts moving."

So the girls started out again down the train and all the compartments were full so the girls decided to see if they could sit with another first year boy in one of the last compartments. Leeandra opened the door and said "Hello my name Leeandra VanVon and this is my friend Lily Evans would you mind if we sit here all the other compartments are full."

"Sure you can sit here my name is Remus Lupin."

So Leeandra and Lily sat across from Remus and Lou jumped up and sat by Remus, and Remus just started petting him.

"Oh this is Lou he's my dog."

"He's a very well behaved dog." Remus said.

"Thank you." And for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts they talked about what house they wanted to be in. Lily and Remus both wanted to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor and Leeandra wanted to be in Gryffindor. When the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts all the students filed off and they heard a "First years over here." The three friends made themselves comfortable and they headed off to Hogwarts.

**xXxXxXx**

**ok so this is the first chapter I'm going to apologize in advance that I switch from present tense to past tense a lot and I might go from third person to one of the characters pov I'll try to post it at the beginning of the chapter if I change pov. Any ways please review and I'll be waiting for a spark of inspiration. (mabe if you review it will spark faster)**


	2. Chapter Two the Sorting

**Chapter Two the Sorting**

"… and we'll see what's in your mind." The sorting hat finished singing.

McGonagall stepped up and started calling the names of the first years.

"Adams, Jessica" became a Gryffindor.

"Black, Sirus" also went to Gryffindor.

"Border, Hunter" was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Crook, Dalan" joined Jessica at Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lily" was placed in Gryffindor.

"Gills, Max" joined the Slytherins.

"Lupin, Remus" became a Gryffindor.

"Otto, Jack" ran over to the Ravenclaws.

"Pettigrew, Peter" also joined the Gryffindors.

"Potter, James" joined the numerous first years at the Gryffindor table.

"Roberts, Libby" followed Jack to Ravenclaw.

"Shacklebolt, Kingsley" was placed in Gryffindor.

"Stewert, Robbie" became a Slytherin.

"VanVon, Leeandra" became the last Gryffindor.

"Now that the first years are sorted… Dig in" Dumbledore said.

At the Gryffindor table Lily, Leeandra, and Remus were introducing themselves to Jessica.

"Hi my name is Leeandra and this is Lily Evans and Remus Lupin."

"Oh I'm Jessica Adams."

"So are you excited about Hogwarts?!" Lily asked Jessica.

"Yes! I made my parents go get my stuff the afternoon I got my letter. I was kinda weird at first for my dad because he's a muggle but my mom and I had a blast. I can't wait until classes start so I can actually start doing spells and potions!"

"What are you guys most excited about?" Jessica asked.

"Charms" Lily said.

"Potions" Leeandra said.

"Transfiguration" Remus stated.

"I still can't believe I'm here though! Oh look there is the prefect we got to go." Leeandra said.

The group of Gryffindors followed the prefect to the portrait of the Fat Lady. As the group went into the common room they couldn't believe the view from the windows. They could see the black lake and the Forbidden Forest. Then the prefect told them where the dormitories were the girls and Remus split with plans to meet up in the morning for breakfast.

**Ok long time no update I know I've been busy. So review I love to hear from you guys about what you like or what you don't like. I'll try to update soon. Don't forget I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: New Friends **

When Lily and Leeandra awoke the next morning it was so nice outside they decided they would wake Jessica up so they could go have breakfast early.

"Jessica you have to wake up now it's time to get up the sun is shining, we are at Hogwarts and nothing is going to ruin our day. GET UP!" Leeandra said.

"Gez all you had to do say it's time to get up you didn't have to yell! You guys know it's only 7 and classes don't start until 9:30 right?" Jessica replied.

"Yessss but it was so beautiful day we wanted to take a walk after breakfast and it is only fair if our bestist friend is their with us I mean if it was just me and Lily we would be incomplete, you wouldn't want that now would you we would be heart broken for life!" Leeandra finished dramatically.

"No I wouldn't want that I guess I'll get up but you guys have to go get Remus or we won't be complete if you go get him up and get him to the common room in 10 minutes I'll be down."

"Ok come on Lily. Oh and Jess you time starts now!" Leeandra grabbed Lily and took off.

As Lily and Leeandra were going to get Remus Lily thought of something.

"Uh Leeandra how are we going to get just Remus up and not the rest of the boys up?"

"Oh I don't know I'm just making it up as I go along."

When the girls got back up stair this time on the boy's side they read they sign that said 1st year boys, and stopped and deliberated they decided first off they were glad there is only three first year girls in Gryffindor so they had more space. Seconded they decided they were going to wake up all the boys so Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Dalan, and Kingsley. And thirdly they were going to announce their presence right off the bat. They opened the door and stepped in.

"Rise and shine boys! Up and at 'em! The day's awasten! GET UP!" Leeandra all but shouted at the boys. Then Lily took over not as loud but a little bit softer. "Come on guys it's such a nice day! We can take a walk! And then… Get some food or before if you guys get up and meet us in the common room in five minutes!"

As they left they heard James and Sirius yell "Come on Remus" and "Promises of FOOD!"

When James, Sirius, and Remus came down five minutes later they asked where the rest of their dorm mates were.

"Oh Peter went back to sleep as soon as you girls left and said something about girls being too loud and Dalan and Kingsley are getting ready now said they'd join us later" Remus said.

When they arrived at the great hall and started filling their plates Jessica came up with a idea to get to know each other a little better.

"Hey I think we should go around say our names I mean we know first names but so we can get the last names too and favorite color, food, and animal."

A chorus of ok's greeted this. "So I'll go first Jessica Adams but you guys can call me Jess it's easier on me because I only get call Jessica when I'm in trouble. Favorite color at the time is purple. Favorite food well is kinda a dessert key-lime pie and my favorite animal is a crow."

"Me next, I'm James Potter. Favorite color is blue. My favorite food is mashed potatoes and my favorite animal is a flying squirrel." Everyone had to laugh at his favorite animal although Sirius started laughing at mash potatoes for whatever reason.

"Kay so my name is Lily Evans my favorite color is lime green. My favorite food is meatloaf and my favorite animal is a giraffe."

"Sirius Black my favorite color is red. My favorite food is well any food. And my favorite animal is a shark."

"Remus Lupin. Favorite color is yellow. Favorite food is ice cream. And my favorite animal is a bear."

"And the best for last Leeandra VanVon, my favorite colors are electric blue and yellow. My favorite food if jello and my favorite animal is a humming bird."

After this their head of house Professor McGonagall came around a handed out their timetables.

With that they headed off to their classes.

**Ok it's been a long time since I've updated. Remember I don't own Harry Potter. You guys should review! Tell me what you like what you don't. It's making me feel seriously unloved having no reviews ****I like you guys anyways.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Unexpected surprise

It had been a month since school had started and the boys were getting restless. They wanted to go on a adventure and find new things, things people hadn't seen or experienced for a long time. So they decided they would approach the girls to see if they wanted to go on a adventure with them. So it was decided that Remus would talk to the girls because they liked him better because he was the most behaved one of them.

Remus, James, and Sirius approached the girls after charms that day. "Hey Leeandra, Lily, Jess so that was a interesting class it isn't everyday you get to learn how to make feathers float now is it?"

"What do you want Remus I'm hungry and it's lunch time and you are keeping me from my food. You know how I am about my food." Leeandra said.

"Oh yea I'll talk and walk what about that? Ok good so me and James and Sirius were thinking it's been pretty boring and was wondering if you guys wanted to go exploring a little bit more tomorrow night. I know we already explored a little but we'll do it tomorrow after classes so it will be Friday and we won't have to get up for classes after exploring and yea so what do you think?"

"That sounds fun what do you think Lily, Leeandra?" Jessica said after Remus finished.

"I'm game how about you lily?"

"Ok as long as we're back before a horrible hour in the morning."

"Great" jumped in Sirius "We'll get our gear and then go after dinner so wear your warm clothes and hiking/walking shoes."

So they made plans to meet after dinner Friday night and wear clothes to move around comfortably in.

So Friday found the first years very excited and ready for dinner to be done.

"Hurry up you guys eat sooo slow!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well you are just going to have to wait a little longer because I have to go get Lou before we leave so suck it up Sirius." Leeandra said and took off to get Lou.

After Leeandra returned with Lou the group took off to explore the unexplored.

They wondered around for a hour and Jess suddenly had an idea and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait I have an idea did you ever wonder why there isn't anywhere at the bottom of the stairs down the hall from the common room? Just a dead end "

"We should go check it out!" Sirius shouted and took off.

The rest arrived shortly after Sirius and paused to think what they were going to do.

"Maybe we should like look for an invisible door or something" James started feeling the wall.

"Just imagine what someone would say if they saw all of feeling the wall like a couple of fruitcakes" Remus said to Leeandra.

"Come on open stupid wall! Open!" Jess was shouting at the wall directly at the foot of the stairs tapping it with her wand. The wall suddenly spun around taking Jess with it leaving the other five looking at it with wonder.

Finally Sirius recovered and said in shock "Did you guys just see that or am I just crazy and seeing stuff again?"

"Maybe we should try what Jess was doing, it looked like she was tapping the wall saying open. But we should all do it together so we all go at the same time so we're together." Remus suggested.

They all lined up and tapped the wall and said open and were swept inside with frantic Jess.

"Thank merlin you guys are here i was getting worried because you can't get back like you got in and if you look around everything is dusty like it hasn't seen people in a hundred years." Jess said in one breath.

"This is super awesome!" James exclaimed. "We should look around and find a way out if what Jessica said is true and we can look around so we can get a idea what floor we're on since we went down several flights of stairs to in here." Remus said taking charge.

They walked down the dusty corridor. Noticing that there were several unused classrooms.

"You guys look, this kinda looks like the rest of the castle but why would there be this huge unused part that is hidden?" Leeandra asked.

After walking for at least half an hour and walking up several floors Lily said "look there is a painting up ahead and it's the first one we've seen so far. Maybe the way out is behead there!"

The six of them and Lou walked up and looked at the painting and noticed it was a painting of the founders. And the founders started talking to them."congratulations on finding us you are the first to find the Founders House in a 156 years. Now looking at you young girls and boys I take it you are first years and sorted by the looks of it. But as tradition even when this part of the castle was used if you discover the house and once we look into each of your minds and see if you're worthy you might become the first Founders in almost a hundred and fifty years. How about it?" the four founders asked.

"What do you exactly mean look into our minds?" Leeandra asked.

"Meaning that if you look to the left hand side of our painting you will find a blank part about four feet from the ground, and if you place your hand there one at a time we will tell you if you are worthing of being a Founder. To be worthy you have to posse enough of the four traits to make you equal not just sly or brave but everything and have lots of magic. Go ahead and we'll tell you."

"O well I guess we have nothing to lose." and Remus put his hand there as instructed.

"Next, you all have to go before we tell you. " The painting said.

Then the rest of them went.

"So we have made our decision we are honored to tell you. You are the first kids we have had in our house for a long time that is if you decide to switch."

A chours of yeses meet the painting.

"So as being the only people in our house you shouldn't stand out there all day come in and we'll inform you about the changes you'll experience switching houses."

Inside they were meet with a view of purple and black, armchairs, love seats, table and chairs to study, a huge wall length window, two spiraling stair cases, and doors leading to places they had no clue.

"If we could direct your attention over here if you would be kind enough to turn around."

The six of them turned.

"You'll notice first thing that we aren't in our painting that being because before we died we left a great amount of magic in the wall of Hogwarts and are able to project ourself where ever we want. we are only visable to the founders house. At this time a owl is being sent to the headmaster concerning your change of houses. Your trunks and owls and other pets are being delivered to the dorms. Now other announcements you will not have a professor as your head of house we will act as that. we can assign detention and award or take away points. None besides yourselves knows where the founders house is we attend on it staying that way. the moment you decided to change houses there was a charm put on the six of you and your pets unabling you to tell people where the house is or letting people follow you. So on to other matters. there are five points of entry to the founders hall which leads to the house one by the other four houses and one at the inside hall at the end it works just like before at the end of the stairs there is a blank wall you merrily have to tap it with your wand and say the password which is now founders pride. and you should be in the founders hall. the first ten doors, five on each side will transport you anywhere in the castle just think about it when you climb the stairs and when you reach the top there should be a door that leads to the place or right outside of the place. to get to the painting that guards the common room get go in the first door on the left. and you'll find the hall with the painting. to get in you'll have to touch the blank part and it should open the painting knows you're touch. the other interesting things about the founders hall is that there is one way of entry and exit. to get in you use one of the five spots and the way out is the doors. and if you continue down the hall you'll find stairs which lead to other parts of the castle that are no longer in use. so back to in the common room there are armchairs and love seats we encourage you guys to hang out. the tables are for studying. the doors around the common room lead to different things the one to the left of the fireplace leads to our personal library which is why no one has ever found it. the door to the right of the fire place leads to the kitchens. the five by the tables are different we encourage you to do all the magic homework you are assigned in there four are just practice rooms and the fifth is a dueling room. all of these rooms contain magic and reverse any harmful magic produced inside when you step out. That covers down here. the stairs lead to the dorms. there are no charms on the different sides that being that we will know when the opposite sex enters and nothing will keep us out when something is going on that is inappropriate and will call house elves to separate you guys. boys have the left side and girls have right, there is a hall that connects the different sides a door that will only open if the other side invites you. on each side there is one dorm furnished with beds and such and a bathroom connecting the other rooms on each side are for what ever you wish just go in and say what you would like it to be and Hogwarts will change it for you. Now it is midnight time for bed we expect lights out in a hour see you in the morning." the founders disappeared.

The boys and girls said good-night and separated.

the girls before bed

"Wow that was amazing! and soo is this room!" Leeandra yelled.

The room was mainly decorated in purple with other colors mixed in. the walls were purple and the three girls found their beds were decorated in there favorite colors. across one side of the wall was a window that covered the whole wall.

"I am so glad tomorrow is saturday we can sleep in and then explore more." Lily said yawning.

"Well in really tired. i'm going to bed." Jessica said then went to change then crash.

They said goodnight and went to sleep.

the boys before bed

"Wow that was something else." Remus said.

"I know right look at this room!" James said happily.

Their room was similar to the girls. The walls were black and the beds were their favorite colors and they had a huge one wall window.

"So what do you think Sirius?" James asked. "Sirius?"

They looked over and Sirius was already in bed asleep.

"Well he has a pretty good idea I think I'm going to follow his example and sleep too. Night James." and Remus was out.

"I guess I'm going to sleep to. Good night me!" and James went to sleep.

Well that's it tell me what you think. or just send me :)'s the more i get the faster i will update


End file.
